


Powerpuff Girls Z and The Rowdyruff Boys Z

by Maskys_Only_Girl



Series: Powerpuff Girls Z and The Rowdyruff Boys Z [1]
Category: Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 16:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3296844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maskys_Only_Girl/pseuds/Maskys_Only_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a fanfic I decided to write continuing PowerPuff Girls Z. In this story, we'll meet a new PowerPuff and a new RowdyRuff. Things will change, sparks will fly, but will good defeat evil? Read and find out! (P.S. If enough people read this, I might make another one where the girls somehow become evil. ENJOY!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Powerpuff Girls Z and The Rowdyruff Boys Z

After The girls stopped absolute chaos from hitting the city of New Towns Vil, a girl showed up. She had long brown hair, and she loved nature. She had been hit by one of the white Z-rays in a different town. She had the power to use nature as a weapon if needed. She heard about the “Powerpuff Girls” defeating “Him” and protecting New Towns Vil. She traveled a long ways to meet them. She found a place to stay, and enrolled in the school that Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup attended. She was also placed in the same class.

“Blaze?” Ms. Keen said as she took attendance.

The girl raised her hand. “Here.” she called. As the teacher continued, Blaze began to scan the room to see if she could find who could possibly be The Powerpuff Girls. Her eyes then fell on Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup.

During lunch, Blaze walked up to the three girls that sat in the back. “Hello.” She greeted. “I’m Blaze. I’ve just arrived in New Towns Vil, and I could use some help getting around. You three look the friendliest. So I hope you don’t mind me asking, but could you possibly show me around?”

Their belts began to blink. “Uh oh.” Blossom said. “Sorry, Blaze. But we can’t today. We have to study after school and I’m not feeling well right now.” The others nodded in agreement and ran off to the roof. Blaze followed behind, keeping her distance. Once on the roof the three girls transformed and checked their communicators.

Right before they flew off Blaze rushed over to them yelling, “I knew it! I knew you were them!” She then transformed into her Powerpuff costume. It was an orangish brown dress like outfit. “I knew it was you! I’m one of you too!”

The others looked at each others and nodded. “Well, come on, then.” Bubbles replied. “If you’re a Powerpuff Girl then help us stop Mojo.” They all flew off headed towards Mojo Jojo.


End file.
